


Blood and Water

by sonofthestars



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Background Relationships, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Feel-good, Gen, Platonic Relationships, brief mention of abuse and neglect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:38:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofthestars/pseuds/sonofthestars
Summary: PromptPlace: A parking lotTime: Sunday nightCharacters: A woman, a man, and a catPart of a series of randomly generated writing prompts. Two siblings sit in an empty parking lot and discuss life.





	Blood and Water

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt
> 
> Place: A parking lot  
> Time: Sunday night  
> Characters: A woman, a man, and a cat
> 
> Part of a series of randomly generated writing prompts. Two siblings sit in an empty parking lot and discuss life.

"Isn't it interesting that we keep meeting here every week? One would think you were doing this on purpose, my dear." Rose gave a wicked grin from her perched position on the hood of her car.

"Isn't it interesting that I don't care? Besides, it's nice. Stars are out and shit." Dave hopped up to sit next to her and set his shades between them.

"Ever the eloquent one, aren't we? Be careful, brother dearest, or you might have to publish a book filled cover to shining cover with your words waxing poetics of the beauties in life."

”Y'mean like you did 'bout that girlfriend of yours?"

"Kanaya is my fiancé, as of last night. Asked her while we spent the evening on the beach."

"My little sister all grown up and gettin' married, how quaint. Did you plan on telling anyone else or am I entrusted to keep this secret to my grave?"

"Oh, don't be so dramatic. Karkat knows."

"Why did he get to know before I did? I'm your sibling; blood thicker than water and all that." A genuine puff of hurt, but he still squeezed back when Rose grabbed his hand.

"Blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb, dork. Besides, that wasn't my decision. He called asking to know if we were still on for dinner and you know how he is with romance. It didn't take long for him to weasel it out of the two of us." 

"Ugh, yes, trust me I know how he is. Apparently vandalizing the Hollywood sign and proposing under it with a Ring-Pop is 'not fucking romantic enough, you god damn piece of shit.' Then he threatened to marry our cousin instead."

"Oh, dear me! Which one, pray tell? Karkat's fond of guys and girls, isn't he? Would he stick to our part of the family with Roxy or Dirk, or did he decided to shake things up and go with the related-by-marriage Harley-Crock-English-Berts?" 

"English. Apparently he thinks that if he ever gets treated bad that the rest would be strong enough to beat Jake up. Plus he said 'at least he wouldn't complain about my movies.' Why are there so many of them, anyways?"

"Well, Davie, when two people love each other very much-"

"Snarky horseshit aside, isn't it sorta funny how none of us in this family are straight?" 

Rose snorted sarcastically. "Ah yes, what is it that the heterosexuals blame it on? Would it be our mother's neglect or our father's abuse?"

"Fuck that shit. Seriously, can we get back on topic? You're getting married, what the fuck is happening to all of us? It's like I keep thinking we're all still kids, but now we're all getting married and having kids and shit."

"Having kids? I don't believe anyone in our family is having kids."

"Fuck. Gig's up, guys, pack up the guitar and shitty drum set, we're headin' back to the garage. California just ain't ready for our music yet."

"Do you mean to tell me you're adopting?" Rose quirked an eyebrow and gave Dave one of her more sincere expressions of excitement.

"Yeah. Little kid, he's about seven now. Got these wicked eyes, a brown and blue one. Blind in the blue one and gets these awful migraines 'cause of them, but Karkat was so fucking taken with him we couldn't just let the poor kid continue to be passed around in foster care. The two of them bickered like crazy, but refused to leave each other's sides. I even caught Sollux- that's the kid- passing Karkat a butterscotch during dinner, the two are so fucking adorable like a pair of grumpy cats grooming each other. No, no, don't get all teary eyed on me, sis-"

"And I thought I was all grown up adopting that cat last month! I'm going to be an aunt!"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't cry, y'know I ain't good with this shit. We're thinkin' about getting the whole family down after the kid is settled in. You gunna tell them all about your future wife soon?"

"I suppose. I don't want things to get spoiled with all the details of the wedding. You know our family is a bunch of overexcited saps. We can decide later if we want to get married in my synagogue or her mosque, right now I just want to be happy with her. You're the only one who I know wouldn't make a huge deal out of all it."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for you two, but the sappy shit was never my specialty."

"I know, my dearest brother, I know."

"Sun's starting to rise. Should probably head home."

"It's a wonder you haven't gotten divorced ten times over, sneaking out every Sunday and coming back home at odd hours in the morning."

"Not like he cares, he knows it's just you."

"You wound me, brother. Am I not worthy of your affections?"

"You're literally my sister. Go home you weird-ass freak. Kiss your fiancé for me, will ya?"

"Absolutely not. Same time next Sunday?"

"Same time next Sunday."


End file.
